


Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby - Dean

by SallyPejr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Kde sakra Dean bere čas na sledování televize?





	Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby - Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 dneska vyhlásilo za mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby/International Fanwork Day a jeden ze způsobů, jak se zůčastnit, jsou i krátké povídky ohledně postav aka fanoušků. Letos s tématem "Jak se postavy/celebrity dostaly k novému fandomu".

Většina lidí se neptá, protože jim cirka třicetiletý chlápek, co je chodící pop-kulturní encyklopedií přijde normální. Pár lovců se zajímalo, kde sakra bere ten čas, aby tohle všechno mohl sledovat, ale neptají se.

A Dean?

Dean se nikomu nesvěřuje. A už vůbec ne o tom, že tu půlku života, kterou nestrávil lovem nebo výcvikem, tak strávil staráním se o Sammyho a sledováním televize. Vyrost v motelech, doslova, a hračky rozhodně nebyly něco, co by mu otec schválil. Tak měl televizi. A později autorádio. A žádné přátele nebo pořádnou rodinu nebo dům. Jen motely a televizi, aby zahnala ticho.


End file.
